


What is this feeling?

by CustardCreamies



Category: Eddie the Eagle (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Bronson was in his room. Looking at his medals and trophies from past downhill events, and it just felt weird.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valjeanandjavert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valjeanandjavert/gifts), [mezzogal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzogal/gifts).



> So I was asked to write more Bronson/Eddie and this little thing came about after a discussion on Facebook.

Eddie had been nervous to take Bronson to his home.

It wasn't that Bronson didn't get on well with his parents. His Mum and Dad had taken to Bronson pretty well and there was a feeling that Bronson was now a part of the family.

It was just that it was becoming real, Bronson was suddenly a bigger part of his life.

Ever since their first kiss just before the 90 meter jump things had changed so rapidly.

And now Bronson was in his room. Looking at his medals and trophies from past downhill events, and it just felt weird.

Bronson picks up each trophy with an puzzled look on his face. "Why didn't you compete in downhill in the Olympics?"

"The committee wouldn't let me get any sponsors." Eddie says with a shrug. "They kicked me off of the team before I could prove myself."

"Bunch of assholes." Bronson murmurs, turning to look at Eddie. "They wouldn't know talent if it bit them on the arse."

Eddie lets out a soft laugh and smiles up at Bronson. "It doesn't matter. I got into the Olympics didn't I?"

"True, but you could have gone for much more. Downhill could have been your thing." Bronson tells him.

"Maybe. But I'm proud of what I've achieved, regardless of medals." Eddie responds. "Besides I met you through Jumping didn't I?"

"You did." Bronson says, a small smile on his face as he sits next to Eddie, one of the trophies still in his hand.

"I don't regret a thing." Eddie tells Bronson, leaning his head on his shoulder. "Not one thing."

Bronson gently puts the trophy down and wraps an arm around Eddie. "Me too. There's nothing to regret." 

Eddie sighs softly and looks up at Bronson, the weird feeling suddenly lifting from his chest.

Sure, falling in love so fast felt weird. But it turns out it's a nice type of weird, one he doesn't mind.

And he'd happy take the weird feeling if it meant Bronson stayed in his life.

"Now." Bronson says, cuddling Eddie briefly against him. "How's about me and you go downstairs for a nice cup of tea?"

Eddie nods, a smile on his face as he follows Bronson out of the room.

If Eddie thinks about it, ever since he got together with Bronson they had both been happier. They fit together like pieces in a jigsaw puzzle. 

And as Eddie walks into the kitchen and sees Bronson chatting away to his mother, the weird feeling disperses entirely. Replaced by warmth. Like the first time the sun shines after rain.

It suddenly all feels...perfect. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
